Eternal Heart Symphony
by Zelinktotal99
Summary: Link nunca habia apreciado a nada y a nadie que no fuera la música. "Ella no me hace daño, a diferencia de las personas. Solo son ruido molesto" pensaba. Jamás se esperó que el casual encuentro con un ángel pudiera hacerle sentir tantas emociones juntas. Ahora que sus sentimientos y su pasión por la música se han mezclado, ¿que pasará con él? Comienza la eterna sinfonía del corazón


**Muy buenas a todos. En primera, me disculpo por estar tanto tiempo desaparecido (aunque no creo que nadie me echara de menos...) xD **

**En esta ocasión, les traigo un fanfic Zelink UA, en el que ambos rubios viven su adolescencia separados, hasta que un día... Sigan leyendo para saberlo ^^**

**Dedico este primer capítulo a Shimmy Tsu, que al parecer tiene muy mala suerte como para heredar la torpeza de su padre xD Nos vemos abajo, disfruten ;)**

**LOS PERSONAJES Y DERECHOS NO ME CORRESPONDEN A MI, SINO A**** NINTENDO.**

* * *

Era tarde, casi de noche. De no ser por las grisáceas nubes del exterior, cualquiera hubiera podido contemplar como el cielo cambiaba a un tono anaranjado y rojizo. Por suerte, todo el que tuviera reloj podía saber la hora y ser consciente de que tenían que irse a casa ya.

Pero él no.

Él nunca se iba temprano.

En vez de eso, puso rumbo a un pequeño edificio construido dentro del territorio del instituto. Era el antiguo Club de Música, que por desinterés se disolvió, y ahora estaba sin miembros. Sin embargo, él solo veía la situación como una bendición.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, que enseguida lleno de color todo el cuarto. Un espacio cerrado, pequeño, pero sin nadie que le molestara. Su santuario.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Dirigió un saludo a sus compañeros, los instrumentos. Estos habían sido dejados allí al cerrar el Club, abandonados, pero él sintió compasión por ellos, y los adoptó. Tras depositar su mochila en el suelo, se encaminó hacia la batería. No tardó ni diez segundos en empezar a tocar, con fuerza y habilidad. Era un ritmo rápido pero bien marcado, tanto que cualquiera lo hubiera clasificado de profesional.

Al terminar, dejó las baquetas, y miró con ganas la flauta. Nuevamente, se puso a tocar, pero esta vez era una melodía más alegre y pícara, casi como las que tocaban los juglares de antaño. Pasaron siete minutos exactos, y el chico hizo un pequeño descanso para tomar aire.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que fuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Se levantó, y observo el paisaje exterior, frío y gris, con una mezcla de oscuro. Pero eso poco le importaba a él. Su único interés era oír. Oír el sonido de la lluvia caer, a veces lentamente, y otras con más rapidez. Caer sobre árboles, en el suelo, en ventanas, en cubos de aluminio, en verjas de acero…

Siempre producía un sonido diferente en cada lugar, pero que al mezclarse todos creaban una música para sus oídos sublime.

-Que hermosa canción –dijo, en un suspiro.

Después volvió a lo suyo.

Violín, bajo, ocarina, tambor…

Fue uno a uno, en el mismo orden que siempre, tocándolos, disfrutando de las melodías que solo ellos sabían hacer.

Melodías únicas, pues cada uno producía, al igual que la lluvia, sonidos diferentes.

Dejó lo mejor para el final: la guitarra. La cogió miro con cariño y aprecio, pues ella había sido su primera compañera, y la que le había enseñado las maravillas de la música. Tras colocar correctamente los dedos sobre las cuerdas, empezó a rasparlas. Luego a acariciarlas. Y por fin, a tocar con ganas y pasión.

Él siempre lo hacía igual. Por muy nuevo o diferente que fuera, siempre era capaz de tocar cualquier instrumento a la perfección, sin excepciones. Todo un maestro para solo tener dieciséis años.

No tardó en dejarse llevar, y abrió la boca para cantar junto a ella. Se inventaba cualquier letra con tal de no cambiar el ritmo que ambos mantenían. Mientras estaba en su pequeño concierto, absorbido en un mundo donde la música le llenaba hasta el alma, Link recordó su pasado.

Esa noche de Navidad en la que sus padres discutieron, su madre se fue de casa y su padre enloqueció y se emborrachó de una forma inimaginable. Él estaba desolado, sin saber que hacer, ni adonde ir. Todos le habían abandonado, o quizás nunca tuvo a nadie.

Y entonces, al llegar a la plaza de la ciudad, pudo oír esa melodía. No recordaba con claridad cual era, ni como, pero se acordaba de lo que sintió al escucharla. Paz, tranquilidad, alegría… amor.

De forma casi inconsciente, abrió los ojos. La canción había terminado.

-Ha estado genial… Una pena que no fuera esa…

Desde esa noche, hacía al menos seis años, se había vuelto un gran fanático de la música, y siempre que podía cogía algún instrumento para tocar e intentar recordar así la canción que le devolvió la esperanza y el aprecio por la vida. Pero por más que lo intentaba, parecía que nunca lo conseguiría…

-No pasa nada –dijo, acariciando la guitarra- Incluso si no ha salido como esperaba, lo he disfrutado mucho. Gracias.

Tras decir esto, guardo todos los instrumentos en su sitio, apagó la luz, y con la mochila al hombro, salió del cuarto. Aún no era de noche, pero al menos ya no llovía.

Salió del instituto, y tomó una ruta que atravesaba toda la ciudad para llegar hasta su casa. Las calles estaban mojadas, y el ambiente muy húmedo. La lluvia había dejado tras de si una pequeña niebla que impedía ver mucho. Cada persona iba y venía, pasando por su lado, pero él mantenía la cabeza gacha, como si intentara pasar desapercibido.

Eran sus reglas: no molestes y no te molestaran.

Además, no soportaba oír hablar a la gente. Para él, la forma de hablar de los demás era sinónimo de ruido, o definido, sonido desagradable. Era algo que le venía de costumbre, quizás por las malas formas de su padre.

Su padre… nada más recordar que ese hombre estaba en el mismo lugar al que él se dirigía, cambió de rumbo.

Lo que menos le apetecía en ese justo momento era tener que vérselas con esa persona que cada día le gritaba, pegaba y maltrataba, y que le había destrozado la vida a él y a su madre, estuviera donde estuviera.

Fue a la zona oeste de la ciudad, donde había un pequeño parque en el cual casi nunca había nadie, al menos a estas alturas del invierno. O eso pensaba, porque al llegar se llevó una buena sorpresa.

A sus oídos, y contradiciendo lo que normalmente pensaba de la voz humana, llegó una suave y hermosa melodía que hizo estremecer cada rincón de su corazón. Este empezaba a acelerarse, de alegría y emoción. Él apenas se movió, quedó quieto, deseando que, fuera quien fuera, nunca dejara de cantar.

Tras estar parado un par de minutos, decidió moverse y acercarse un poco más a la voz para poder oír mejor. En ningún momento dejó de prestar atención a la melodía, y casi tenía que mirar al suelo para asegurarse de que estaba pisando en tierra. Por momentos creía estar flotando en un mar de nubes del que se iba a caer si no tenía precaución.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ver una silueta de una persona sentada en un columpio, meciéndose, paró. La canción no, él. Pero en si, la canción tenía parte de culpa. Lo que había comenzado como una melodía armoniosa ahora era un sonido melancólico y triste, lento y depresivo. Era como si quien estaba cantando estuviera… sufriendo.

-Una voz tan hermosa no puede estar pasándolo mal.

Con esa motivación, el rubio echó a correr hasta llegar a los columpios. La figura paró de cantar al verle ir hasta ella, y casi se levanta del susto y sale corriendo, creyendo que era un agresor.

Pero todas sus precauciones se esfumaron al ver como un joven rubio de piel pálida se paraba frente a ella. En un instante, sus miradas azuladas se conectaron.

Él vio, al fin, quien era la cantante de tan hermosa melodía: una chica de piel y cabellos de color igual a los suyos, por no decir la edad, que sería casi la misma en ambos.

Se estuvieron mirando el rostro un buen rato, intentando averiguar que clase de persona era el otro, y cuales eran sus intenciones. Pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar.

Link la contempló con mayor interés y arqueó una ceja. Era un pequeño tic que siempre tenía cuando algo le parecía curioso. Y la joven en cuestión lo era. Hermosa y de buen cuerpo, con voz dulce y armoniosa, pero perfectamente capaz de sonar melancólica.

Ella sonrió con pesar, y rompió el contacto de sus ojos aguamarina para mirar al suelo. A él, por alguna razón, no le hizo gracia. Estaba disfrutando mucho viendo en un primer plano a su ángel cantor.

-¿Eras tú quién cantaba? –preguntó, intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Eras tú quién escuchaba? –respondió con otra pregunta.

El chico la miró confusa.

-Te sentí. Estabas parado, escondido en la niebla, escuchando mi canción. ¿Verdad?

Link asintió. No había razón para mentir.

-Cantas muy bien. Tu voz es hermosa –"como tú" quiso añadir, pero prefirió no hacerlo por precaución.

-Me lo dicen mucho, pero gracias. Imagino que querrás volver a oírme cantar…

Él lo pensó seriamente por unos segundos. Después asintió, y enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-Sí pero no. Quiero oír la canción de antes, la que cantabas con alegría. Porque después cambió a una melodía triste y bastante depresiva. No sé que te pasa, pero si algo tengo seguro, es que tú cantas con el corazón. Y si te sientes mal, prefiero no oírte cantar hasta que esa herida se te haya curado.

La joven volvió a mirarle, esta vez con asombro. Nunca habría esperado una respuesta así. Jamás habría esperado que alguien se preocupara así por ella.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? –preguntó el rubio, señalando el otro columpio.

Ella negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Parece un ángel" pensó él.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Ninguno sabía muy bien se hablar o mejor callar. El ambiente se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo, así que, tras unos instantes, decidió presentarse.

-Um… soy Link –eligió con cuidado sus próximas palabras- Y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que te angustia.

No sabía muy bien el por que, pero quizás se debía a que la voz de esa chica le había encandilado desde el primer momento. Quería conocerla. Necesitaba ayudarla.

-Soy Zelda. Y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría contártelo.

Por su parte, ella tenía muy clara una cosa: ese chico no era mala persona, ni mucho menos. Además, poseía una gran capacidad de observación, pues en efecto había algo que la llenaba de tristeza y melancolía, pero cualquiera que la mirara a ella solo vería a una mujer hermosa, en especial los hombres.

Decidió confiar en él, a pesar de ser un completo desconocido.

Ambos sentían que estaban siguiendo el mismo ritmo.

* * *

Al igual que las canciones acaban, los días también iban pasando. Uno, dos, cinco… Hasta dos semanas.

Él se había levantado con pesar, aunque estaba bastante más alegre que tiempo atrás. La razón era sencilla. Ella.

Antes de poner los pies en el suelo, Link se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación, mientras pensaba en su ángel particular. Cada vez que lo hacía, su corazón palpitaba el doble de rápido, haciendo un sonido bastante agradable para su gusto.

-Me pregunto si su corazón sonará tan bien como su voz…

Tras esto, bajó a desayunar sin prisas. Era domingo, su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad por unos recados, y no había clases. Podía relajarse y escuchar o tocar música tanto como quisiera. Solía hacerlo en los días de descanso como este; momento en los que nadie le molestaba.

Aunque por más que le gustara la música, su ángel no era menos.

Pasaba dos tercios del día pensando en la joven que conoció días atrás. Su voz, sus ojos, su rostro con una expresión de melancolía… le era imposible de olvidar.

"Maldita sea…"

Link era un apasionado de la música, pero él mismo sabía admitir cuando una canción ya no le provocaba las mismas emociones que las primeras veces, y acababa dejando de escucharla para oír otras. Por eso, una parte de él esperaba aún a que se cansara de pensar en ella, olvidar poco a poco su dulce voz, y poder retomar su vida normal, sin ataduras, libre.

La otra parte de él le decía "a tomar por culo la razón", y se quedaba sumido otra vez en un sueño donde pasaba horas al lado de su ángel.

Era extraño tener dos formas de pensar tan opuestas.

-Ya no aguanto más…

Si seguía así, explotaría. Hay que admitirlo, en realidad pensar nunca fue su fuerte. Ni mucho menos su afición.

Tras premeditarlo, decidió salir a dar un paseo. Uno largo en el que pudiera relajarse mientras escuchaba mil y una melodías atrapadas en su MP3. No había nada mejor que eso. Tardo apenas cuatro minutos en prepararse y en salir de casa.

El clima estaba bastante triste. Solo había nubes blancas cubriendo el cielo, y algunas empezaban a volverse grises, e incluso negras. Cualquiera pensaría "vaya pena, hoy va a ser un día espantoso…".

Pero para Link, eso era una oportunidad de asistir a un concierto en directo. Le encantaba cuando llovía, a pesar de que siempre le inundaba la tristeza y la nostalgia.

Por no complicarse, se recorrió toda la ciudad. Literalmente.

Sin quitarse ni un momento los cascos de la cabeza, caminaba ágilmente por las calles, giraba de improviso en las esquinas, bajaba y subía por carreteras, e incluso se acercaba a los bosques y montañas a las afueras. Cualquier sitio le valía. Él solo deseaba estar solo. Sin nadie que le dijera que hacer…

Sin nadie que le molestara al pensar…

Inmediatamente, un rostro con ojos aguamarina y sonrisa dulce y perfecta apareció en su cabeza. Por un momento sintió como, si de un juego se tratase, le dieran a elegir entre si seguir imaginándola o no…

Pocas dudas tenía, e inmediatamente eligió "sí".

Se terminó de formar la cara de la muchacha, y poco a poco fue vislumbrando su cuerpo, tan perfecto como la hermosa voz que poseía. Y después…

-Canta…

Link se hallaba perdido del mundo. Totalmente ajeno a todo. Estaba recostado sobre una de las miles de rocas esparcidas por el bosque, y apagando su MP3, le rogó a la joven que hiciera lo único por lo que mataría. Era raro, pues ella en ese momento solo estaba presente como pensamiento, una mera ilusión. Pero las ilusiones son tan gratificantes…

El rubio recordó el canto de su ángel, e intento que volviera a sonar, tal y como él lo escuchó en su día. Da igual como, no conseguía quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza. Encima, empezaba a notar como se sentía atraído por algo más que su voz. O al menos, eso creía…

"No puede ser" se dijo a si mismo "A mi no me interesan los humanos. Son ruidosos y molestos. Yo solo amo a la música. Ella no me hace daño. Me emociona, me alegra, me hace recordar… Las personas… solo me causan dolor…"

Eso es lo que el llevaba pensando desde que tenía consciencia. No relaciones con personas, no amargura. Y nadie se lo podía demostrar mejor que sus padres, aunque eso no era lo que le hacía pensar así. Simplemente, era su deseo. No molestar, no ser molestado. No interferir en los demás, que los demás no interfieran.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Zelda?

-¿Acaso ella no es humana…?

Con esa voz y ese rostro, podría ser perfectamente un ángel de verdad. Un milagro personificado que las musas le habían traído en compensación por su sufrimiento desde la niñez.

Después de meditarlo un rato, soltó una breve carcajada.

No, el que no era humano sería él, por pensar ese tipo de cosas.

Y sin embargo, no dejaba de sonarle raro. Nunca antes había fijado tanto la atención en una persona. Por ello, el pensar cada día en alguien que no fuera él mismo o su música era un gran cambio psicológico, en especial si, por muy raro que pareciera, despreciara a la gente.

Entonces volvió a meditar sobre el tema, y llegó a una conclusión: Zelda era como la música en si, le agradaba y le hacía disfrutar. Cuando la oía, sentía como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella, cuando se encontraba solo, simplemente tenía que pensar en la joven para sentirse mucho mejor. Por ende, estos últimos días habían sido los mejores de su vida.

Zelda y él quedaban de vez en cuando, o más bien casi todos los días desde que se conocieron. En ese tiempo, hablaban, paseaban, intercambiaban canciones… Era como un tiempo de relajación para ambos. Junto al otro, no sentían presión ni incomodidad de ningún tipo, por lo que les resultaba fácil hablar con seguridad y soltura. Y a pesar de que no estaba muy acostumbrado, en esos momentos, Link nunca dejaba de sonreír. Quizás fuera una de las pocas veces en su vida que sonreía frente a una persona de forma natural y voluntaria.

Por otro lado… esa joven le causaba dolor. No intencional. No deseado. Pero lo hacía. Y solo era otra razón simple: el estar lejos de ella.

Link siempre había tenido sus placeres más adorados al alcance, sin separarse de ellos. Puesto que no necesitaba mucho más que la música y la libertad, el que le quitaran todo lo demás le traía al fresco. Pero desde que descubrió su poderosa atracción hacia Zelda, se sufría bastante a la hora de despedirse, sin saber cuando volverían a verse.

Él no era de los que mandaban mensajes para comunicarse, pues prefería hacerlo en persona, o en menor grado, por voz. Y tampoco es que tuviera el coraje para molestarla de esa forma. Entre una cosa y otra, se creaba él solo la inquietud y el nerviosismo.

-Me hace daño… ¿o me lo hago yo pensando en ella?

Una pregunta que ni él podía meditar.

Y así, con miles de dudas y una sola respuesta que estaba fuera de su alcance, cerró los ojos, y quedó sumido en un profundo sueño…

Fue un sonido suave e incesante el que le despertó.

Se encontraba bastante desubicado por el sueño. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y una parte de ella le exigía que aún necesitaba descanso. Pero casi a regañadientes, abrió los ojos, molesto.

Estaba echado en la misma roca de antes, y lo que no paraba de escuchar sería el canto de los búhos, acurrucados en las ramas de los árboles, en aquella zona del frondoso bosque. Empezaba a recuperar el sentido poco a poco, mientras recordaba como narices había acabado allí.

Entonces, sus pensamientos se pararon, y miró al cielo.

-Mierda… Ya es de noche.

En efecto, no quedaba rastro alguno de luz. La oscuridad había invadido el lugar, y la falta de luna empeoraba el reconocimiento del terreno. Aunque para Link esto no era problema, porque se conocía el lugar mejor que todas las canciones de Nickleback.

El joven no tardó en sentir como su estómago rugía, muerto de hambre. Como no había comido en todo el día, en parte era normal, aún estando dormido. Tras meditar un rato, se levantó, y como si paseara por su casa, se dirigió al extremo oeste del bosque.

Salió de allí sin problemas.

La ciudad nocturna estaba bastante silenciosa, por lo que se quitó los cascos, intentando disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad. Necesitaba pensar por una vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer mañana? Estaba deseoso de volver a ver a Zelda, tanto que querría haberlo hecho hoy mismo, pero por culpa de su pequeño descuido, no ha podido ser.

"Fallo mío, lo sé… Bueno, quizás antes debería…" -su estómago volvió a rugir- "…comer…"

Casi como si acabara de frotar una lámpara mágica, su deseo se hizo realidad. Al mirar a la izquierda, encontró una tienda 24h.

Pasó un buen rato caminando lentamente por su interior, buscando algo que pudiera comerse de inmediato. No se complicó mucho, pues tampoco llevaba mucho dinero, y fue cogiendo algunos sándwiches y una hamburguesa congelada.

La cola en la única caja disponible era larga, pero al menos, el parecía ser el último, porque nadie más quedaba por los pasillos de la tienda.

Tras mirar lo que acababa de coger, pensó que al menos ese problema estaba resuelto. Lo otro, sin embargo, aún le preocupaba. Diosas, lo que daría por poder verla… Imposible. Ya era muy tarde. El reloj de la tienda marcaba las once y media. A esa hora, ni de broma ella querría quedar con él. ¿Y que harían de todas formas? Mejor abandonar la idea por hoy…

-El siguiente, por favor –pidió la cajera.

-Sí, claro… -Link iba cabizbajo, escuchando música por uno de sus cascos, pero de repente paró. La voz que acababa de escuchar le sonaba muy familiar.

Levantó la cabeza, y miró a la cajera, que estaba pasando sus productos por caja. Cuando ella le miró a los ojos con intención de pedirle el pago, ambos soltaron una exclamación.

-¡Huy…!

-¡Anda…!

A los dos, esta situación, casi creada por el destino…

-¿Link?

-Zelda…

…Les parecía bastante rara.

-Así que… también trabajas allí.

-Sí. Es un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo que tengo, me sirve para ganar dinero y sufragar algunos gastos extras.

Link asintió, mientras mordía un pedazo de su hamburguesa.

Hacía media hora que se habían encontrado dentro de la tienda, y ahora se hallaban en mitad de la calle, camino a casa de Zelda. Ella ya había acabado su turno, pero como era muy entrada la noche, Link quería acompañarla, a pesar de que la joven insistía en no darle problemas. Pero en cabezonería no existía rival para él.

-Con gastos extras, quieres decir…

-…Sí –volvió a asentir- me refiero a prácticamente mi mantención…

-Perdona, no debería sacar ese tema de nuevo, pero… me parece tan injusto…

-Je je –soltó una risita, que hizo estremecer el corazón de Link- ¿estás preocupado por mí? Que lindo…

-¡Oye! Normal que me preocupe. Tus padres…

Calló de inmediato. Recordó como, el día que conoció a Zelda, esta le explicó que sus padres habían desaparecido de repente, dejando a la joven una nota en la que decían que se iban de vacaciones a una isla lejana del Caribe. Y no, no era broma. Pero la peor parte venía luego…

Supuestamente, habían invertido casi todo su dinero en ese viaje, por lo que solo podían pagar los impuestos de luz y agua de la casa, nada más. Desde entonces, Zelda tenía que trabajar casi todos los días para poder lo suficiente para comer y otras necesidades. Cada día lo vivía con angustia, porque era estresante tener que ir al instituto por la mañana y trabajar duramente por la tarde, e incluso hacía horas extras de noche. Acababa agotada…

La cosa no acababa ahí, porque había algo aún peor que todo lo otro… Los padres de Zelda llevaban dos meses de "viaje". Todo ese tiempo, Zelda ha vivido sola, con esa rutina tan estresante, y la cosa no parecía cambiar, porque cada semana, la joven recibía una carta de sus padres, en la que siempre decían que se iban a quedar un tiempo más, y que "ya volverían".

-Asco de vida… -susurró.

-Hm… -Link estaba un poco nervioso. No sabía que decir en esa situación. La primera vez que se lo contó Zelda, él había acabado con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero ahora era bien consciente del problema, y aún así las palabras adecuadas nunca le salían.

-Perdona –la joven recuperó su sonrisa- no voy a volver a liarte con esto, te lo prometí. Bastante hiciste con escucharme la primera vez.

"Tu voz es lo único que adoro escuchar aparte de la música…" pensó Link.

Ninguno tenía nada más que decir. El silencio que se formó poco después entre ellos no se les hizo nada incómodo, sino que lo tomaron como un pequeño tiempo de reflexión junto al otro. Zelda echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando al rostro del muchacho, encontrándose a veces con que él también la estaba mirando con disimulo.

En cuanto a Link, solía estremecerse cada vez que sus manos se rozaban sin querer. Era un gesto que le agradaba, y a la vez le ponía aún más nervioso. Pero en especial, se sentía estúpido. ¿Para que deseaba encontrarse a Zelda ese día su luego no iba a hacer nada más que quedarse callado como un imbécil? Ella tenía problemas, y aunque él no tuviera mucho dinero, si que podía apoyarla de forma psicológica. Solo era necesario encontrar esas palabras adecuadas, que se le escapaban como notas traviesas.

Comenzó a chispear, dando señal de que una nueva tanda de lluvia se acercaba. El ambiente ya era muy frío de por si, pero peor se iba a poner.

-Démonos prisa.

Link asintió suavemente, incapaz de decir palabra. Y entonces, una idea espontánea y atrevida aterrizó en su mente.

-Zel, ¿Dónde está tu casa?

-En Magua Street.

-Pues nada, habrá que acelerar.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Link cogió de la mano a Zelda, y sin previo aviso, echó a correr. Ella se mostró un poco confusa al sentir por completo el contacto con él, pero no dudo en reaccionar después para quedarse no quedarse atrás.

La lluvia también atacó de improviso, y en poco tiempo, ambos estaban corriendo juntos bajo la lluvia, cogidos de las manos, como un par de niños jugando inocentemente. En cierto modo, se sentían así. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mientras dejaban que sus problemas y preocupaciones se fueran con el agua que caía incesante. Pocas veces paraban, tan solo para tomar un poco de aire antes de seguir o para reubicarse, pues más de una vez Link tomaba el camino incorrecto.

El hecho de que lo hacía intencionadamente era un secreto a ojos la joven.

-Por aquí no es –le reprendió Zelda por cuarta vez, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Nunca he tenido muy buen sentido de la orientación… -mintió, rascándose la cabeza mientras fingía pensar, y de paso dejaba que la lluvia la aclarara un poco el pelo y las ideas-. Da igual, vamos.

Como respuesta, recibió un apretón de parte de Zelda. Eso le hizo recordar que estaba teniendo la oportunidad de "pasear" con su ángel cogidos de la mano. Por más que su sentido común le dijera "¡Basta!", sus deseos egoístas le llevaban a equivocarse de dirección siete veces más solo por estar un tiempo extra con ella.

-Link, creo que ya nos hemos calado bastante de arriba abajo, ¿te parece si dejamos de hacer el tonto y vamos directamente a mi casa?

-Bueno, vale… -era incapaz de disimular su tono decepcionado.

Retomaron el camino, esta vez en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, fueron caminando y hablando de temas varios, así que el último tramo se les hizo entretenido. La lluvia también parecía estar cansada, y dando por sentado que su melodía había sido escuchada, se retiró del escenario, dejando de nuevo la humedad y silencio que reinaba antes en la noche.

-¿Por qué eres tan… diferente? –pregunto Zelda de repente. No lo hacía con mala intención, solo con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no debería serlo? –respondió despreocupado-. ¿Te molesta que sea así?

-Que va, más bien…

- ¿Um?

Zelda sonrió de forma pícara mientras pensaba "…más bien me atraes"

-Nada, que prefiero que seas así. Es raro encontrar un espécimen humano de tu tipo.

-Sí claro, ahora soy un Pokemon…

-Creía que no te gustaba nada más aparte de la música.

-Eh, todos hemos tenido una infancia con esos juegos… Bueno, en mi caso fue con la serie, pero es parecido.

La joven se rió, a pesar de que no había obtenido una respuesta convincente de su inicial pregunta. Para ella, Link seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas, y parecía que la cosa no iba a cambiar. Nunca le conocería de al completo, por mucho que quisiera. Y sobre todo, no le conseguía entender, tanto en forma de ser como de pensar.

Menos aún después de escuchar como un Link avergonzado le contaba su aventura de hoy: quedarse frito en mitad del bosque durante todo el día.

-Supongo que esta noche no dormiré… ¿Te apuntas a montar una fiesta de desvelo nocturno conmigo?

Zelda le dio un suave codazo y soltó otra risa. Ella disfrutaba estando a su lado, y él se sentía calmado y alegre cuando la escuchaba reírse. Se complementaban el uno al otro, incluso si en ese mismo momento no eran conscientes, por mucho que sus corazones se lo gritaran.

-¿A que te dedicarías toda la noche sino a dormir?

-Hum… Pues soy la ostia en el Guitar Hero. Aunque preferiría tocar una guitarra de verdad, pero la única que tengo está en el instituto…

Al estar tan escaso de dinero, Link no podía comprar sus propios instrumentos, y aunque los del Club de Música siempre estaban allí, no podía llevárselos a casa, pues no le pertenecían. Ese pensamiento le traía una gran cantidad de amargura. Fuera de aquella sala, solo tenía su MP3, que aunque no fuera gran cosa, aún servía para mantenerle en su mundo y alejarle de la realidad.

-Si te portas bien, por tu cumpleaños te regalaré una guitarra…

-¡¿En serio?! –exclamó sorprendido.

-Claro –Zelda le sacó la lengua-. ¿La prefieres rosa o verde? En los mercadillos chinos las hay de todos los colores, con un material inigualable, el plástico con mayor calidad de fracturación del mundo.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa, verdad…?

-Eh, que yo no me esperaba que fuera tan fácil tomarte el pelo. Increíble, sueles parecer bastante inteligente, reservado y frío a primera vista, pero tu verdadera personalidad es bastante divertida –mostró una radiante sonrisa mientras le daba un suave apretón cariñoso.

Link suspiró, pensando que estar con Zelda iba a resultar muy complicado, en especial porque no era capaz de enfadarse con ella.

-Pero si tuviera dinero suficiente, creo que más que invertirlo en mis bienes materiales, lo gastaría en algo para ti, como una cena o algún regalo… -un gran fallo que tenía el muchacho era decir sus pensamientos en voz alta en vez de guardárselos…- ¡Quiero decir, ya sabes, para animarte y demás, y para que veas que yo te apoyo en todo esto! Y… eso…

Zelda se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pero por consideración al joven, no dijo nada que le pudiera poner más nervioso, y se dedicó a mantener su sonrisa natural al descubierto, disfrutando de la brisa gélida nocturna, hasta llegar a su casa.

-Magua Street, número 7, 5º A… -leyó Link en el recibidor del apartamento-. ¿Vives aquí?

-Sí. Ahora que sabes donde está mi morada, confío en que no intentes acosarme a base de cartas o entrar a hurtadillas por la noche…

-Bueno –el joven siguió la broma- no creo que hubiera nada mejor que despertarte y encontrar a un chico gentil, amable y apuesto haciéndote el desayuno, mientras te dedica una cordial reverencia y te dice "Buenos días, ama. Veo que sigue tan hermosa como siempre, a pesar de que tiene el cabello hecho una porquería…"

-¡Oye…!

-Pues mira, no es mala idea… ¿Me contratas como mayordomo? –Link soltó una carcajada breve, mientras se apartaba una parte del flequillo mojado de la cara.

-¿Te vuelvo a recordar que no tengo dinero ni para mi misma…?

"Lo haría gratis, e incluso te pagaría por que me dejaras…" Al menos esta vez se lo había callado y solo pensado.

-En fin… -con mucho pesar y pena, fue separando su mano de la de Zelda, lentamente, hasta que cortaron de completamente el contacto entre ellos. Sin poder contenerse, ambos jóvenes soltaron un leve suspiro de resignación-. Supongo que yo me voy ya…

-Sí… -el rostro de Zelda se había tornado sombrío, intentando ocultar su dolor apartando la mirada de él.

Sin palabras, conectaron sus miradas una vez más, como despedida. Link guardó las manos en sus bolsillos, respiró profundamente, y luego se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, sin poder hacer nada para permanecer al lado de su ángel. Había sido tan bonito el hecho de haber estado este rato con ella… ¿Qué le impedía seguir disfrutando de esa forma? Si tan solo pudiera pedir un último deseo…

"Un momento, ¿pedir un deseo? Claro… Recuerdo que en un principio, deseé encontrar una tienda 24 horas, y apareció justo al lado de esa calle. Luego, pedí poder ver a Zelda, y menuda casualidad la de encontrarnos… Sonará estúpido, pero según la leyenda del genio de la lámpara, todavía me queda un deseo…"

A veces, la desesperación llevaba a los humanos a imaginarse cosas tan incoherentes como esas… Sin embargo, Link era muy consciente de su mayor anhelo en ese momento. ¿Por qué volver a su casa? Allí solo le esperaba su padre, malhumorado y amargado, y poco después el comienzo de una nueva semana en el instituto, lleno de gente molesta y ruidosa que tanto odiaba.

En el mundo real, pocas cosas le traían la felicidad. ¿Separarse de la única persona que era capaz de hacerle sonreír y sentir que su vida valía la pena? Y un cuerno.

"Incluso si es un deseo egoísta e imposible, yo… quiero estar con Zelda" esas fueron las palabras más sinceras que atinó a pensar. Aunque no se atreviera a decirlas en voz alta y clara, con que fuera consciente de ello, era más que suficiente. ¿Pero serviría la honestidad?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido fuerte y estridente que hizo que ambos jóvenes se sorprendieran. Procedía del estómago de Link…

-Joder… Ya me imaginaba que un par de sándwiches congelados no serían suficientes para compensar todo un día hibernando… -susurró.

Zelda no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo, y soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que Link deseara en ese preciso momento esconderse bajo tierra de la vergüenza.

-Oye –la rubia le miró a los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa más tranquila y amable- ¿Por qué no subes un rato? En compensación por aguantarme todo este tiempo, te puedo preparar algo de comer…

Si Link fuera un perro, sus orejas se hubieran levantado de repente, poniendo toda su atención en ella. Por suerte o por desgracia, no lo era. Pero la invitación le había pillado por sorpresa, aunque no pensaba rechazarla.

-¿No… te importa? Mira que mi hambre no es fácil de saciar.

-Tranquilo, tú de mi piso no te vas sin haberte llenado –respondió con una risa bromista.

-Prefiero morirme de hambre entonces… -susurró tan bajito que la joven no le oyó.

-¿Eh?

-¡Nada! Que… con mucho gusto acepto tu oferta….

Zelda entró en el portal, con el rubio tras de si. Guió a Link por las escaleras de mármol, en silencio, básicamente por los nervios. Tenía que asumir rápido la idea de que un chico iba a estar a solas con ella en su piso… y no un chico cualquiera. Con pensar en ello, su corazón aceleraba un poco el ritmo. Se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de ocultar el sonido que Link podría escuchar, dada su gran capacidad auditiva.

Y en el momento justo en el que fue a abrir la puerta hacia su piso, su hogar, la misteriosa melodía que narraría la historia de ambos jóvenes, comenzó a sonar en lo más profundo de sus corazones…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Solo por informar, este fic tendrá 3 capitulos, este, el segundo, y el tercero a modo de epílogo. Además, el segundo contendrá una ligera porción de lemon (lo que yo llamo lemon suave, pero no os asusteis, no será nada guarro ni demás, más bien sentimental y expresivo. Igualmente, ya lo vereis cuando lo haga xD)**

**Agradezco mucho las reviews, favs, follows y "I`ll kill you!" xD Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia a pesar de que en ello teneis que invertir vuestro tiempo, lo hare lo mejor posible para que no os arrepintais ^^**

**Nada más que añadir, espero veros de nuevo en el siquiente capitulo, saludos ;D**

**P.D: En caso de que detecten varias faltas ortográficas, ruego dirigan sus quejas al respecto a mi buena amiga Magua, que me (practicamente) amenazo para que actualizara antes de tiempo y sin oportunidad de darle una revisión. He dicho.**


End file.
